Sour Wolf Sleepover
by SloaneCorvin
Summary: Derek enlists Stiles in a sleepover for safety purposes. Some stuff goes down. Stiles refuses to sleep on the floor. Kind of AU. I do have a Beta now, but some of the chapters won't be Beta'd because I really just want to get them out, so they will be changed and fixed later!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! First Sterek fic ever! Yay! I unfortunately don't own teen wolf, but the smutty ideas I have are all mine!**

First that god damn swimming pool and now this. Derek was currently paralysed from the neck down via Kanama. Stiles had attempted to come to his rescue. But then he was also paralysed. Now he was laying face first across Derek.

' .Now'

'Dude, kind of paralized at the moment- please leave a message after the beep'

Derek let out a low, frustrated growl. The others had since left the room and now they were stuck on the floor of the police station.

'Derek, your hand is in my crotch'

'Cant really do anything about that currently. Jackass'

Stiles could feel Derek's hand slowly move beneath them and became immediately confused.

'I don't think wanking is going to help Derek'

'I'm cutting my leg with my claws. To start the healing process'

'Good. If not, that would have been awkward,' Stiles muttered more to himself.

Stiles was walking down the hallway to Mr. Harris' classroom when he got a text.

_Meet me out front. Now_

Stiles was confused. He was sure he had never seen this number before.

His leg buzzed again jolting him from his thought process. Picking the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the new text.

_Make me late and I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth._

Picking up his pace, he made his way to the front with a light jog. Derek's black Camero was parked out front, the passenger side open and waiting.

Sliding in, he turned to Derek,' What do you want that's so throat rippy important?'

'I need your help OK?' muttered Derek, anger seeping into his voice. 'I need you to stay with me for a few days, maybe a week. A month, tops. The Alpha's are able to smell me. If you're around it'll throw them off my scent.'

Stiles looked at Derek with a smile on his face. 'Does our little Sour Wolf need a hand?'

'Will you help me,' Derek asked, making the saddest face known to mankind.

'Nope'

'What do you mean, 'nope'?'

'N-O-P-E, nada, no, na aa'

'Stiles, please'

Stiles looked at Derek like he had just spoken another language. But then he realized.

'You're scared'

Derek laughed, shaking his head. 'Wouldn't you be? You saw what Peter did to Laura. That was one Alpha. This is a pack of them'

'OK.'

'Seriously?'

"Yes. And FYI, I am so not sleeping on the floor. Just so we're clear'

**My friend asked me to write this. Its late. I'm tired. Life's a bitch. All that jazz. More in a few days. Love Grayson.**


	2. Cut From The Same Cloth

"Derek, I'm cold"

Derek sighed, turning to where Stiles was, which happened to be curled up in a blanket, on the floor. "I told you, you could come sleep up here with me," he said as he patted the mattress he was laying on.

"Fine," huffed Stiles as he sat up from his floor-cocoon, "Could you carry me? My feet are numb from the cold." he said as he lifted his arms above his head like a child.

Derek chuckled, shook his head, and moved over so Stiles could fit.

"Derek..."

"Yes Stiles?"

"Do you find me attractive? Scott never answers me when I ask him."

"Stiles. Go to sleep. I'm tired, you're annoying. Not a good mix. A throat might go missing"

Nodding, Stiles turned so their backs were now touching. Stile could have sworn that right before he fell asleep, he could here Derek whisper, _Thanks Stiles_.

Derek was rudely awoken by god-awful singing coming from right beside him.

"Sourwolf!Wake up! I'm hungry and I cant find a fridge! I also cant find any water to drink so I can take my adderal! Derek!" Stiles sang in a high pitch voice that could and probably would wake the dead.

"Stiles."

"Yes my wolf of the sour variety?"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Now"

"Sure thing Fido! But since you're awake, how about breakfast?"

Grunting, Derek rose from his bed, smacking Stiles on the back of the head as he passed him. Stiles just beamed like a child at Christmas. Bored, Stiles decided to go bouncing around the old subway station that Derek now called home.

"Stiles. If you keep bouncing around like that, I'll throw eggs at you"

"But kind sir, that would be a waste of chicken babies. I love me some chicken babies," Stiles said, rubbing his stomach.

Derek walked over and started grabbing at Stiles. "Is it on you? C'mon, where is it? I know you've got some"

Stiles stood there, very confused.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing? It's a little early for groping"

"I'm looking for the crack you took. I don't care what letter of the alphabet comes after the AD, but seriously, no one is like this," Derek said, a grin slowly forming on his face.

"OK, first off, I take offence to your statement. And second, I am the amazing Stiles. No one is like me, that is what makes me sooo amazing"

Derek rolled his eyes and went back to the small kitchen that was off to the side in the giant depot. Stiles followed sitting on a makeshift chair next to a makeshift coffee table.

"I didn't know you could cook. I figured you more a 'cook you with my anger' sort of guy, you know, burning water and all that shenanigans," he said, looking around from where he sat.

"Shenanigans? How do you burn water? I did go to college before I came back, what did you expect, for me to be living in a mountain?"

While Stiles was listening to Derek talk about Post-Secondary as he absently scratched at his left wrist. Derek noticed after a few minutes, stopping what he was doing to stand in front of Stiles.

"Been scratching for five minutes. Got flees or something?"

"Maybe you gave them to me?"

Derek looked down at Stiles' wrist and could see the faint white marks that something sharp must have been the cause of.

Looking down, Stiles realized what Derek was looking at, "I tripped when I was younger, fell on some glass."

"Stiles," Derek began as he grabbed his hand and flipped it palm up so he could have a better look, "Don't lie. We both know glass wouldn't have done that. Glass would make a jagged pattern, this is straight. Like a blade," Derek said as he traced several of the white lines with his finger.

Stiles pulled away sharp, looking off somewhere in the distance, "It got really hard for me after my mom died. It was my fault. We were in a car, I was in the backseat. We went over a bridge, and a car smashed into us. We almost went completely off the bridge. She managed to get out and then try and get me out. As soon as I got out, the shift in the weight made the car move and her foot got stuck. The car went over. I could have gotten out by myself but I hadn't taken my adderal and I got confused and scared so she had to help me. I could here her scream as the car went off the bridge. She died because I'm too stupid to unbuckle a fucking seat-belt"

Derek leaned against the fridge in silence, letting Stiles cry silently for a few moments. He knew what it was like. He had been through it with the exact same thoughts after the fire. So he let him sit there, knowing that pity isn't what he needed, he needed someone to understand and smack him on the head, and share a bed with him when he was cold. Stiles was here for him, he was helping him. So Derek was going to return the favour.

**OOOH! My feels! Anywho, hope you liked it, more in store, and all that jazz. Thanks to all my followers! And reviewers! It is truly the best way to wake up in the morning, to know people like how and what you write. Thanks for the Inspiration. And cheese, and waffles. But not necessarily together. Or maybe together?**


	3. PhotoShop Is A Must

**~Hi Guys! Great to see you (in a figurative sense of course)! Another chapter just for you! So I may be a little late with the next update cuz I have a presentation and a serious fear of speaking. Of the public variety.-Grayson~**

Derek understood what Stiles was going through, he really did. He had been through the sadness, and the self loathing, and oh god, the hatred. There was a lot of hatred. The one thing he didn't understand though, was how he always looked so happy. He watched as Erica, Boyd, Issac, and Stiles sat on the ground on a couple of blankets playing checkers.

"You do understand that checkers is a two person game, right," Derek asked the group, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yes," said Stiles, "But you don't have any other games and I'm not allowed to go outside. They're allowed because they're Beta's. I'm stuck here with you, doing nothing" Stiles internally winced at how his words had sounded; entirely too harsh. He hadn't meant to hurt the Alpha's feelings, but he could still see the mild indication of hurt in his eyes as he growled and stalked off.

Feeling the urge to apologize, Stiles got up and jogged after him.

"Derek. Derek wait," Stiles said as he reached a part of the station that originally had been blocked off. Old advertizements littered the walls, paper garbage lay-ed about, stuck to various articles of furniture. Stiles realized they were in what seemed to be a break room when the station was still running.

"It's fine Stiles. I don't blame you for not wanting to be around me," he said as he leaned against an old bench that was attached to one of the walls.

"No. I didn't mean it like it came out. I mean... I don't know what I mean. Look all i know is spending this much time with you, it's hard but it's bearable. I'll stick with it if you do."

"Thanks, Stiles"

"You already said that Derek"

"No I didn't, Stiles"

"I heard you. The other night. Right before I fell asleep you said it. It doesn't make you weak to be thankful for something. It just make you humane," Stiles said as he sat down beside Derek.

"Ha, ha. Humane. Very funny Stiles. I was thinking we could go out today. Maybe for a walk or something?"

Stiles grinned like a child being taken to a candy shop, so eager to go. Derek just shook his head and laughed.

The kid is shit to be around sometimes, but he always knows what to do and say. Kate did too, but she was different. She did it to get what she wanted. Stiles had to be better than her, he had to.

Stiles was skipping along like little red riding hood through the forest. Until he skipped right into a tree. And then a bush. And then tripped over a tree root. And then fell into a pond. Derek was pretty sure that the pond was his favourite, but the tree made a close second. It wasn't even the fact that he had fallen and ran into various objects and shrubberies, just the fact that it had happened so frequently over the course of only 30 minutes.

The time frame in which it had happened, now that was his favourite.

"Stiles, can you walk by me please? I don't want to take you to the ER, you're light, but you're not that light"

Stiles huffed and puffed his chest out before he stopped about 50 feet ahead and waited for Derek. Bored and impatient for Derek to catch up, Stiles began asking questions.

"What does the Alpha pack want? Why us? Why you? Did you sleep with their girlfriends? Or maybe their boyfriends? Or maybe both! Why didn't Lydia turn? Why-" Stile had to stop abruptly because Derek had pushed him into a hollowed tree stump that looked to be close to 400 years old. Stiles attempted to struggle free, but, his butt was stuck.

"Derek, get me out of here. Now." Stiles snapped, not at all impressed with the current situation. Derek paused for a moment only to reach into his leather jacket. And pull out his iPhone. And take pictures. So many pictures.

"Just give me a sec, I want to thoroughly enjoy this first," Derek said, before locking his phone and replacing it back in his pocket. Derek grabbed both Stiles' arms so that he was facing Derek, who pulled until he heard the tree crack and sent Stiles and himself flying.

"Why do you always get to be on top?" Derek asked as he looked up at Stiles who was currently splayed all over Derek. Stiles smiled at the joke and sat back so he was straddling Derek.

"WOW. Sorry kids, didn't know I was interrupting something. I'll just leave. But first-" Peter said as he whipped out his camera phone and took several pictures.

"What is with everyone and their pictures! Jesus!"

"Derek," Peter said laughing,"you took pictures? Better get one of those apps that let you lock your photos, because let me tell you, that is not my or anyone's idea of an icebreaker, when you meet someone-'Look at these cool photosohgod."

Peter continued to laugh as he walked away, leaving Stiles and Derek still sitting like that.

"Stiles, you can get off now," Derek said, a smile on his face.

Stiles nodded and tried to lift his leg. Big surprise it got caught on Derek's leg, resulting in sending them tumbling over.

Stiles closed his eyes until they had stopped rolling, only to hear the sound of Derek laughing. Hard.

"Finally! I get to be on top!" He shouted before looking down at Stiles who had one eye open and the other closed.

Hearing the shouting, a small group of the Alpha's headed in that direction, no more than 10 minutes away.

"Derek, get off!"

"I'm trying! Our laces got stuck together. Here grab on to my neck and I'll try and lift us up so i can have a better look," He replied, as Stiles put his arms around him. As he did so, Peter came trudging back through the leaves, his head turned in the opposite direction.

"There's a group of people coming our way, and quickly so we should-Oh my god. Fucking priceless"

"Peter, give us a hand!"

"My sexual prowess is not something I wish to share with you Derek. A three-some with your nephew is just a bit weird"

"OK, a) When did you turn into my gay gatekeeper, and b) help us. Now."

"Derek, you are free to have whatever you like go through that gate of yours, but I so don't want to be a part of it," Peter said before turning to leave.

"Wait! No, nothing about gates! Wait why are we talking about your gate Derek? Since when does the station have a gate? Never-mind, it's a long story. I got stuck in a tree trunk after falling over everything, Derek pulled me out, I landed on top of him, we sort of rolled because I got stuck, and then you came in," Stiles said, breathing hard.

"Interesting story. We would love to hear the rest of it if you don't mind. And then we want to have a chat with all of you,"

Derek, Stiles, and Peter were standing there, face to face, with a small portion of the Alpha pack. Apparently five counted as small.


	4. Sink or Swim?

He had always been a good person. He had good grades, he never got into fights. So the day the police came to the school he was very confused. He hadn't done anything, he was certain. But when he entered the office and saw his sister crying, he became angry. Laura was the nicest person he had ever met. He had grown up with her, seen her bad sides, as if she had any. He was her little brother, he was supposed to watch out for her even when she told him not to. They weren't just siblings. They were friends. And to see his best friend stand there and cry silently, it broke his heart.

"Laura, what's going on?"

"Derek, go wait outside for me OK?" Laura asked in a small voice.

He nodded and walked outside the front office and took a seat. 20 minutes later, his sister walked out, a slightly less dishevelled appearance greeted him.

"Derek, I need you to come with me somewhere," she asked in a pleading voice.

Once again, Derek nodded his understanding, and followed his sister. The drove for what seemed like forever, finally reaching a large patch of woods that seemed like it went on forever. They walked for a few minutes, until they reached a lake.

"Dad took mom here once they started dating. It was their favourite place."

"Laura, I don't understand what's going on-"

"Everyone's dead Derek. Some crazy bitch set our house on fire, Uncle Peter is the only one that survived. He's in the hospital. Critical Condition. They don't know if he'll survive the night. It's just you and me now. We have, no, we need to stay together on this Derek. Each other is all we have left, and I for one am not going into foster care."

Laura looked at her brother. His face was a mixture of pain and sadness.

"I've saved enough money from a summer job I had last year for a place to stay. I'm going to take a year off from school to sort everything out, but Derek," she said before walking over to her brother and placing a hand on his cheek, "I need you to stay in school and be the best you can be."

"How are you OK with this?" Derek shouted, slapping her hand away, anger seeping into his veins.

"I'm not!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were flowing freely down her face now, the forest shielding her from everyone from her brother, "Everyone is gone and I am scared Derek! I suddenly have to be the adult! I don't want to be an adult! I want to be a regular senior!"

"No one is asking you to do this!"

"Yeah? Who's going to do it then? You? God, Derek, you're 16! It is my job to protect you!" she screamed, no longer crying, "So I will. Derek, you and me, we can do this. I know we can. Tomorrow you are going to go to school and act like nothing happened. You are going to come home after and then you can freak out. Control your anger, control the shift, dad taught you that" she said almost in a whisper.

So the two of them did. Once he got to school, he ignored the hushed whispers, the pats on the back, the 'I'm Sorry for you losses'. He did that for that year unto to the next. Once he got a job and turned 18, Laura left, always promising to visit. Except when she was in a body bag, but that didn't exactly count. And then Derek met Scott. What really changed everything was when he met Stiles. Not the first time in the woods, but the time in the police car. Stiles, in his own goofy way, got into that police car and told him he was afraid of him. That took balls, and he respected that. So now, as Peter, Derek, and Stiles stood/sat on the forest floor, he knew he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"He's human. Let him leave. He hasn't done anything."

"You seem to have taken to him. We could hear your laughing a mile away. Literally," One of the pack members said, her blonde pixie cut slightly mussed.

"Stiles," Derek said, "Run!"

Stiles took of running in the opposite direction. Or at least he tried to, but his and Derek's shoe laces were still stuck. Thankful he hadn't fully laced them, he slipped them off and ran as fast as he could. Peter stepped forward to help Derek. He could already felt the power surge as the others began shifting.

"Derek. We need to go. We won't be able to win this one. We need help." Derek looked at his uncle and nodded. Running in the direction Stiles had, he followed his scent, hoping the scent of him and Peter would mess with the trail. Peter and Derek split up, hoping to give Stiles a better chance if they split the pack up.

Derek didn't know where he was, all he knew was Stiles was close. Then he saw a dock. And water rippling.

"Stiles?" he whispered, hoping the human would hear him

A head popped up from under the dock. "Derek? Over here!" He whispered, knowing that he would hear him. Derek ran over to the dock, slowly lowering himself into the water. Luckily the mud and sand from underneath the dock had made a ledge to stand on.

"Did you lose them? Where are we? I just started running-"

"Shhhh!" Derek whispered

Stiles nodded his understanding. "We're at a lake just outside Beacon Hills, it's a 20 minute car ride but about an hour walk"

"How do you know that?"

"My sister took me here after my parents died. I guess you never forget something like that."

Derek turned to Stiles and watched him shiver for a moment.

"You cold? Come here. Werewolves run hotter, so I should be able to keep you warm too." Derek said as Stiles moved closer into Derek's arms.

"January is a seriously shitty time to be going swimming in a lake" Stiles said.

"I couldn't agree more" said the blonde Alpha as she peaked her head around the dock before snatching Stiles out of Derek's arms and another Alpha grabbed Derek.

Batman! WTF?! Anyway, yay! Cliffhangerthingy. Yup I'm a bitch. I've accepted it, lets move on. I need someone to send me a draft thing for smutty scenes for the two, just to make sure the style is similar to mine because when I try and write smut, it sounds like cannibalism. What the Hale?! Yup, I totally just said that. Shit.


	5. Drowning

He could still feel the water in his lungs. The way it filled them so painfully. Every time he closed his eyes he could still feel the pain. It had happened so long ago yet it still scared him to this very day. When Stiles was nine, he went to a cabin with his parents. It had a beautiful lake view and a park five minutes away. His parents had gone off for a walk and had left him to his own devices, telling him to stay close. So, Stiles wandered out to the dock over the lake and dangled his feet in the water. Stiles was an excellent swimmer, so what was the harm in a quick swim? He couldn't remember what had happened first- he had just jumped in, he remembered that, and he remembered the noise and then nothing. He woke up a few minutes later, his dad soaking wet and panting, his mother crying into a cell phone, talking ever so quickly. The night after it had happened, he had dreams about it. The pain and fear that had almost been erased by his brain came flooding back when he closed his eyes. The jet-ski hitting him, sinking, how much he wanted to move but couldn't, the feeling of suffocating. How his heart slowed. So for Stiles to jump into that lake while running from the Alphas, he must have been more scared than even he knew.

All three of them were strung up in the woods. Peter, Derek, and Stiles swayed back and forth, fighting for escape.

"We want you in our pack Derek. We need you in our pack, and we'll do anything to get you," A tall brown haired man stated.

He walked over to Stiles and took a sharp hunting blade from its sheath inside of his jacket. Putting just enough pressure on his neck, he made small cuts going down until he reached his upper torso. Smiling, he pressed harder on his chest, drawing blood, making Stiles bite his lip.

"Stop!" shouted Derek, twisting in his ropes, "He has nothing to do with this. He doesn't hold anything over me"

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" the tall men asked as he stuck the blade into Stiles' side, not enough to seriously injure, but enough to impair movement.

"Fine! Leave him alone," Derek said

"Tell you what, I'm feeling kind of generous today, so, if you turn him and two others, we won't ask you to come with us. You keep these ones and the ones you've already changed, and send the rest to us"

"Yes. I choose that. Definitely that," Derek said nodding.

The tall men smirked before pushing the knife deeper into Stiles' side, making him scream before cutting him down from the tree and just letting him drop.

"I'll leave you boys to it then," He said as he leaned down to Stiles, "I trust you can get them down yourself?"

Stiles nodded and tried to stand up. Ever so slowly did he manage it, walking over to Derek's rope and looking for the pulley attached. Finding it he untied it, and slumped against a tree.

Derek carried Stiles back to the Station, Peter in tow. Now matter how many times Peter offered to carry Stiles, Derek wouldn't let him touch Stiles. What worried Derek, was even after they arrived at the station and Derek put him down, he didn't stir. He could hear his faint breathing, and his heartbeat. He sat on his bed where he had placed him, and lifted up his shirt to bandage the cuts. He woke up just as Derek did so.

"Don't," Said Stiles weakly, "Make... Me... Get... My... Rape... Whistle" Derek smirked knowing that if he could still joke, he would be fine. He wrapped the cuts and tucked Stiles into his bed, sliding in beside him.

"I'm so sorry Stiles. If I had known this would have happened, I wouldn't have asked you to help me."

"I probably would have done it anyway Derek."

Stiles turned so that he was facing Derek and smiled. Like that the two of them fell asleep, together, side by side. And then they woke up with Peter in between them. Normally that would have been kind of weird, but not life threatening. Until they both realized something. He was naked.

"Morning ladies!"


	6. Highway to Hell

"Peter, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well Derek, I'm just taking a cat nap with my two favourite boys."

"Could you maybe not do that naked? I will never be able to unsee this," Stiles said, covering his eyes with his hands and shaking his head.

Peter grunted and jumped out of the bed.

"Oh, God, warn us first Peter!" Stiles said, laughing until he was on the brink of tears.

"Stiles, how is this even mildly funny?" Derek asked, eyebrows raising.

"Well I got stuck to you, was attacked by alphas, jumped in a lake, and I woke up to this," Stiles said as he gestured towards Peter, "A very naked Peter. I have had a Hilarious day."

Peter looked at Derek before saying, "See Derek, optimism is key!"

"Yeah," Derek said, "This coming from the naked guy. Peter I have nothing against optimism, I would just prefer if you were optimistic with clothes on. Or a napkin. Or anything for that matter."

"Yes but you're not naked! Naked is always better!"

"Yeah, or, how about everyone just keeps their clothes on?"

"You're no fun Stiles!" Peter said before stalking off like an angry child.

TW

"Right. Pack your things, we're going on an adventure."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving. You're not safe here and neither am I. Peter is going to stay to watch over your dad."

"No. There is no way in hell I am going to leave my dad alone with Peter! He's a perv!"

"Your dad?"

"No you freak, Peter! My dad is not a perv."

"Look, you don't have a choice. We need to leave. So, it'll be you me and my car."

Stiles looked at Derek, his jaw almost hitting the floor. "I will not ride in that leather monster of doom. We either take my jeep or you are going to have to strap me to the hood like a deer."

"Sounds good to me." Derek said before taking a powerful swing to Stiles' face, sending him a few feet away and out like a light.

TW

Derek watched Stiles sleep ever so soundly. While they drove and trees became glowing patches of greens and browns, he watched his Stiles curl up on a ball with his head resting on Derek's knee. **When did I start thinking of Stiles as mine?** Derek thought to himself, sighing. He watched the road for several minutes before looking back down at Stiles. He stirred momentarily before drifting back to sleep.

After driving for several hours they reached an old motel. Derek pulled in, parking in a spot close to the main entrance. After paying for the night, he went back to the Camero. As he opened the door and picked him up, Stiles began to wake up. "Derek, where are we?" Stiles mumbled, with his nose burrowed into Derek's throat and his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Shh, Stiles. Go back to sleep," Derek whispered as he walked to the door. After fiddling with the lock and holding Stiles at the same time, he managed finally to open the door. He placed Stiles on a bed and went back to the car to grab their his things. Exhausted, he sat on the bed, elbows on his knees, head resting in his palms.

"Derek," Stiles mumbled, "I don't want to sleep alone. Will you sleep with me?" Derek smiled at Stiles' request and walked over. He stripped Stiles down to his underwear and tucked him into bed before shedding his own clothes.

TW

Stiles awoke with a start. An arm that was not his own was expertly wound around him to impede escape. Hot breathe ghosted against his neck, and that same solid arm that kept him in place also kept his arms at his side. Derek snuggled him closer as if, even in sleep, he could sense his faster heartbeat and breath. Light shone through the musty old green curtains, and Stiles assumed he was in an old motel. Stiles noticed how closely he was snuggled into Derek, because he could feel his ribs through his back as the alpha breathed in and out. He also noticed that there were two beds, and they were sharing one. He silently struggled against Derek's deadweight embrace, finally giving in to thought. He knew what he had to do. He did what he had to do. Repositioning his head he bit down hard on Derek's arm.

"What the sweet fuck are you doing?!"

Stiles smiled and took a deep breath in as Derek shot up from the bed. Well it was more like rolled and barely managed to save his face from impalement via bedside table.

"I need to pee. You were asleep. Do the math."

Derek looked at Stiles as though he had just grown a second head. Stiles walked by Derek and into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Derek followed him in, ready to pursue the issue at hand.

"Dude, I'm taking a leak. You mind?"

Derek smiled and shook his head as he leaned on the bathroom door. "My sister and I had this rule. If it's open, it's fair game."

Once Stile had finished, he turned to Derek before washing his hands, "Dude, you watched your sister take a shower. Fuckin' creepy."

"You bit me."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because it's Tuesday."

"Actually it's Thursday."

"Huh, must've gotten confused since you took the liberty to FLOOR MY FACE! And why did we wake up in the same bed? There are two. One. Two. Count with me Derek."

Derek stared, very amused at the very frustrated Stiles. "You asked me to sleep with you. I put you in the car after I knocked you out, drove here, carried you in, stripped you, and put you to bed. And Stiles before you even say it, the Rape whistle, only use it when it's happening." he finished, smirking as Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a guppy fish.

"Fine. Can I be conscious for this car ride please?"

_**TW Hi! So sorry for the wait. School's a MOFO! So I was thinking for the next couple chapters the boys have to go undercover and pretend to be each-others dates, get locked in a closet, and a bathroom, and maybe a fridge. Haven't decided yet. TW**_


	7. Fix You

**I apologize with so much... Apologyness? Is that even a word? Probably not, but that's ok, I'm just creative like that. A new chapter for you my dears. Also I don't actually use Microsoft Word so the formatting is all screwy and such, hence my in-advance apology.**

"Derek, I'm hungry!"

Derek turned his head ever so slowly, his neck still sore from the overnight stay. He had been thinking while he was driving, about what they would do next, how long they should leave for, when they could go home, if they could go home. He knew Stiles would be inconsolably devastated if he was told he couldn't see his dad for an undetermined period of time. He couldn't really blame him. He had lost his parents over ten years ago, and he still felt the emptiness that they left, along with the rest of his family. Stiles had lost his mother a small while back. He would never say exactly when, but as Stiles described it he imagined that it was withing the past five years.

"Haven't you eaten already? You made me stop an hour ago to get you curly fries, yet your hungry once again. How does that work exactly? Are you an alien?"

Stiles stared at Derek with awe on his face as he pondered the possibility.

"Aliens are real?! Seriously? Do you know any?"

Derek turned his head back to the road, shaking his head. He would believe just about anything, the silly boy. But he wasn't exactly a boy. He had known Stiles for long enough to see the small changes that had been made to himself. The way he walks, no longer slouched in the shadows but tall in the light, being who he wanted to be. Even his mannerisms had changed. He was less finicky for one. For another he held eye contact, and occasionally initiated it.

"Only one. You."

Stiles smiled at Derek's reply. He was okay with the teasing, although he found it easier to bear if it as from Derek. Derek always had that slightly apologetic smile on when he was around him. Although it changed back to hard-ass Alpha when the others were around, he could deal with it, it made him feel special like Derek had a secret smile only for him.

"Where are we anyway, sourwolf?"

"We my alien shaped oddball, are on a road. Of which I am not sure, and no I am not stopping to ask someone. The whole point of driving somewhere was not to let people in on the fact we aren't at home anymore. What if the person we stop to ask is working for Them?"

Huffing, Stiles turned his head away, pouting like a small child that had just been told they weren't allowed anymore sweets.

Derek's phone began vibrating. The sudden movement caused Stiles to jump, and smack his head on the roof of the car. Smiling, Derek answered his phone with some of that optimism his uncle seems to be so fond of.

"Hello?"

"How are my boys?"

"Peter. What do you want?"

"Just to check in and tell you some bad news. Same old, same old."

Derek slowly drifted over to the side of the road, a sudden bout of rain causing him to slow out of fear of safety. They must not be as far from Beacon Hills as he had hoped. There the rain is the worst out of almost everywhere else in California.

"What happened?"

"Oh, not much. Just got word that some of the Alphas may have some people on the inside. And they're looking for you. But don't worry, I've devised a plan. Some of their partners, distant partners I might add, manage a couples campground. They are looking for two boys driving together, completely Platonic."

"So, your saying you want us to act as, what, a couple?"

"Exactly! They won't go looking for you there, they assume your smarter than that!"

"So basically, to sum it up, you want us to pretend to be a couple for couple camping managed by Alpha partners because they think we're too smart to get that close when in reality we're supposed to outsmart them by getting right under their noses?"

Stiles giggled, drawing Derek's attention. Moving the phone slightly away from his face, he began, "What's so funny giggle pants?"

"That sounded really hard to say."

Smirking at Stiles sudden realization that not sounding like a tool every time he opened his mouth wasn't usually a problem, he put the phone back to his ear.

"Uh huh, ok, no, fine, yes, make sure you do."

"What was that?" Stiles asked Derek after he hung up the phone.

"Peter was giving me instructions on what to do. First we have to get supplies. While we're doing that we can practice our, uh, relationship. He said your dad was good though, said to tell you he loved you."

At the news of his father, Stiles smiled.

"We're going to have to be convincing to pull this off, so, when we reach the next mall, we're going to have to go in there a couple. Can you do that?"

"Hell yeah! I used to hold hands with Scott all the time. Mind you we were six, so I guess that's a bit different but I think I could do it."

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

"Derek! Stop fidgeting! No-one is looking at you!"

Derek huffed and glanced around self-consciously. He could feel peoples eyes on him and Stiles. It made him uncomfortable. They were holding hands while walking through a sporting goods store and he felt like he was suffocating. He gripped Stiles' hand tighter, trying to breath properly.

Seeing Derek's discomfit, he dragged him into the nearest bathroom, checked that all the stalls were empty and locked the door. He watched as Derek slid down the tiled wall, his head falling back slightly, trying to get his breathe back. Stiles sat opposite to him between two sinks, trying to give him space.

"Look Stiles,"

"No, Derek, you don't have to explain yourself. I understand."

"No," Derek began, "I don't think you do. You know about what happened with Kate right?"

He watched as Stiles slowly nodded his head.

"She told me it would be our secret. She told me we had to pretend we didn't know each-other. One day we were off somewhere away from Beacon Hills and as an attempt to appease some part of me she believed she needed to appease, she grabbed my hand and walked through a mall with me. A mall similar to this. I just, I was stupid and sixteen and didn't know what I was doing and I guess it's just hard to remember who I am and who I never want to be."

Stiles nodded his head as Derek spoke, but got up once he finished to sit in front of Derek so they were both sitting cross-legged, knees touching.

"You're not her, and I'm not you."

Derek slowly nodded his head and sighed.

"People definitely saw us go in here. They're going think we were screwing or something if we stay any longer."

"Good."

Derek looked puzzled at Stiles as he began speaking again.

"That's what we want right. If they are connected to the Alphas then they'll probably do a background search, and assuming we're using fake names they're going to go on facial recognition software which will bring us up here. On these cameras."

"You're smarter than you look Stiles."

"Christ, I certainly hope so."

****So, for the next chapter, I am giving them new names for new Identities! Yay! This is where you guys decide. Give me your Ideas!**

**I though of these so far:**

**Alec**

**Graham**

**Jeremy**

**Riley**

**Daniel**

**Remember to tell me who the name is for if you are suggesting them.**

**I'll finalize by Saturday April the 13****th**** , 2013!**


	8. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**Omg, I am so sorry! My computer broke so I had to get a new one. A MacBook Pro. So happy. Anywho, a new chapter that is very overdoes.**

"Derek, can I drive? Pretty please?" Derek glanced sideways and gave him his best smile.

"Can I pretty please throw you out the window?" Stiles huffed but couldn't help but grin at the statement. After the whole sporty store ordeal they had sort of grown closer.

"Derek, I'm bored. How much longer do I have to be in this stupid car?" Derek slammed on the brakes causing Stiles to shoot forward in his seat, narrowly missing the dash.

"We talked about this. We do not call anyone names. Including my car. In fact I'm not all that concerned with calling you a name. Just her." Stiles growled something that sounded a lot like 'stupid car thinks it's better than me' but turned his head to look out the window. He noticed the farther they drove the more woodsy the surroundings became. As the passed a patch of brush he saw a sign, it read 'Grangers Park'.

"Is this us?" Stiles asked as he pointed to the sign. Derek read it and nodded, this time pulling over slowly and carefully.'

"Now. Our story."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek had rehearsed their cover story with him over and over and over. He wanted to shank himself. Literally, like a rusty knife would even work.

"We've been dating for a year and a half. We met at the library. I was in Mythology, you in Philosophy. The rows were adjacent to each other. You walked over. I dropped my glasses, you picked them up. We went for coffee after. And boom, passion, romance, and a gigantic box of condoms."

"Yes. Wait- what?"

"Derek we've been dating for a year and a half. We've had sex before."

"What if someone asks something about it? I don't know anything- and I mean anything- about guy, er, man, uh… sex. With guys. Because I've had the other type of sex. With a girl I mean. Not an animal. That would be weird."

Stiles began laughing almost manically as they walked down the pointed path to the supposed campsite. "Derek. Are you uncomfortable right now? Do you not like to talk about sex? I thought it was a guy thing? God knows Scott doesn't shut up about it. I love him and everything but holy shit, I don't need a freaking painting of whatever freaky shit he and Alison do."

Derek was silent for the rest of the walk, which was about five minutes. Stiles was also quiet. An oddity for such a loud person for sure.

As they reached the group of people that had clustered around two camp directors they could hear shouting and laughter. Three couples were there. As they saw them approach, one of the directors waved them over.

"Ah. This must be Alec and Dominic. Alec if you could raise your hand-" Stiles raised his hand and started jumping about, the heads of the other campers following each leap into the air. "And Dominic. Raise your hand." Derek raised his hand and gave a small smile.

"Right before we get started we're just going to explain for a bit, ok? This is couples camping. We are just camp leaders so no need to be shy. So. Rules. No smoking, for starters. No fights. No random bitching. No slandering comments or behavior. There is an alcohol limit. Two drinks per person maximum. If you become incoherent for any reason you will be asked to sleep in the sick bay. I wouldn't suggest giving it a try, it smells like vomit and cheese. You all have your supplies? Remember there are wild life but we do keep a perimeter-just be aware of your surroundings. Stay inside the perimeter, and have fun!."

One of the couples ran off with their things almost immediately. Derek looked at Stiles and saw that he looked, well, excited. Ecstatic even. He smiled at the thought of Stiles traipsing through the trees and flowers and coming back all itchy after falling into a thing of poison ivy. Or chased by a bear. Definitely the bear.

"Lets go Dominic!" Stiles said with a slight over exaggeration. Derek rolled his eyes and motioned for Stiles to lead the way. And lead he did. He had them going through thigh high brush that looked as though something was going to jump out and bite you. Then the creek. Then the pond. Then the mud. Finally after what seemed like hours of trekking but was most likely one, Stiles found a spot. Five minutes from a stream, a tree to hang the food in, and gloriously flat ground. All the campers chose something closer to the main site, but Derek liked this place more.

"I'll pitch the tent if you take care of the fire, ok?" Derek glanced up after his moments of staring into space just as Stiles stretched. His shirt lifted from its place to reveal toned muscle. Not muscly like Derek, but still muscle. Derek tilted his head as Stiles kept his arms in the air. Suddenly, Stiles turned with a smile on his face.

"Like what you see, Fido?" Derek straightened until the sentence came fully to him. Fido.

Derek barreled forward like a speeding train, tackling Stiles to the ground. Stiles laughed as Derek sat on him, securing his arms above his head. "What did you call me?"

"Fido! Ahwooo!" Stiles replied, his mock howl egging Derek on.

Smiling Derek released Stiles' arms and let his own hands slide down to either side of Stiles' head. "I will tickle you until you piss yourself if you do not stop being such a prick."

"But sweetie, I thought you loved my prick?" Stiles replied, his face read with laughter that he was trying desperately to hold back.

"I swear to god, I am going to piss in your water bottle while you sleep if you don't stop," Derek said, his face now inches away from Stiles'. Stiles tilted his head up so their faces were mere centimeters from touching.

Derek looked at Stiles very closely before jumping up and grabbing what he needed to for the fire.

"Ahh! I totally thought it was going to get all Brokeback Mountain like."

"What are we going to do about stuff like that? This is couples camping not platonic camping."

Stiles looked at Derek with a childish grin. "With practice. Come over here and kiss me." Derek looked shocked, even if it was the best and most obvious answer.

"Like right now?" Stiles snorted.

"No, when hell freezes over. Dipshit. Yes now!"

Derek nodded and dropped all of the wood he was carrying. Once again, Stiles laughed. "I didn't mean drop everything. You could have put the stuff down where it was supposed to go."

Derek nodded, and picked up the wood, placing it inside the small circle of stones. He walked over to Stiles. Before Derek could even move, Stiles pushed him to the ground, with a thud Derek landed, dust and sand flying around him. "Now we're even."

Smiling Derek got up. Stiles was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Don't act like a child Stiles. It needs to look real." Nodding Stiles walked over to Derek and ever so slowly put his arms around Derek's neck. Derek nodded and lowered his head. Their lips met very slowly, barely a whisper before Derek pulled back. He looked at Stiles, who was smiling. "Now who's five? Are you going to give me a ring pop so we can get married? People who date for a year and a half don't kiss like that. They kiss like this." Stiles pulled Derek back down and crushed their lips together. Derek's hands slid down Stiles' back and led them to th big tree. He placed his hands on Stiles' upper thighs, lifting him up so Stiles could wrap his legs around Derek's waist. Derek slid down the tree, landing so Stiles was sitting in his lap as they kissed. Stiles smiled into the kiss, "That is how you actually kiss. But I will take that ring pop if you have it?"


	9. Attack of The Closet

**###I am aware Derek sounds un-Derek-like-ish? Whatever, you get what I mean. I like to think Stiles brings out how he used to be before his family died, the awkward quirky guy that loved to laugh. I also seriously need a Beta! Review or Pm me about it if you are interested!?###**

Stiles fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow- the pillow he and Derek were sharing. He had funny dreams. They were about bunnies. Or maybe turtles? He couldn't really remember, but he knew it was good. When he woke up, his head was, once again, tucked into the crook of Derek's neck. He realized how nice it felt to wake up snuggled into someone. He was glad Derek was still asleep, because he needs time to think. Yesterday, he and Derek had kissed- not the gay chicken kind of kiss but the 'I kind of want to do you' kiss. That was what worried him. He didn't know how he felt about Derek. If he felt anything for Derek. Or if Derek felt anything for him. He could have sworn he saw that glimmer of hope in Derek's eyes, that undeniable need to be close to someone.

"Stiles, what are you thinking about that has got you all excited?" Stiles jumped as Derek spoke, unaware his friend had awoken from his sleep.

"What are you talking about Derek?" Derek's brows furrowed.

"Your heartbeat. It got all fluttery for a while. It woke me up." Stiles laughed.

"You can hear my heart? What is it doing right now? Is it leaping? Is it being lazy?" Derek smirked at Stiles' ability to be sarcastic at, what- 6:30 in the morning?

"I like to think of it as jumping, not leaping. Leaping is very unlady-like."

"Are you insinuating I am a lady?" Derek flipped over on his back and looked up at the top of the tent.

"Maybe." Stiles turned to mimic Derek's movement.

"I am so glad you noticed. I feel so much better now." Derek then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

############################

"I don't think this is a good idea Derek."

"Shhh!" Stiles looked at Derek as they crept through the head cabin. They were on the hunt for information on the Alpha pack and what they were planning next.

"I think someone is coming Derek!?"

"No they're not, now shut up before you get us killed."

"Derek, it's lunch time, there's bound to be people around. We should come back at night." Derek snorted.

"At night? At night it's locked. You have a lock-pick set? No." Stiles grumbled but kept following Derek through the cabin.

As they reached the office door, they heard footsteps coming quickly from the opposite direction.

"Quick, hide!" Stiles turned to Derek. And then he saw it. The closet. He pulled Derek by the arm, opened the closet that looked like something out of Narnia, and shoved both himself and Derek inside.

"I don't hear footsteps anymore. Maybe they left?" Derek looked at Stiles.

"I can still hear them, they're in the office. If we come out now they'll know we're up to no good." Stiles looked at Derek and smirked. He then pushed Derek against the side of the closet.

"Oh, Dominic, just like that!" Derek's face was a painting of utter shock. Stiles gestured towards him to mimic his speech.

"You like that?" Derek pushed Stiles against the other side of the closet. The poor closet. A knocking sounded at the door.

"Um, when you two, are, uh, done, can you maybe think of doing that somewhere else please? That would be great." Stiles and Derek held back laughs as what was likely a camp director grumbled about putting 'No closet sex' on the list of rules.

As Derek opened the door he straightened his shirt that had become rumpled after being pushed by Stiles. When he looked up, two of the three other couples came up to him. One of the girlfriends gave him a thumbs up. Her boyfriend went up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Geez, man, after all that exercise you're probably hungry. How about some lunch? Stiles jumped out of the closet a little too enthusiastically and nodded.

They walked back and through the trees to get their food and then to a picnic site. Once they found spot, they sat down and began talking.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"A year and a half." They said simultaneously.

"Huh. How's the sex?" Derek choked on the drink he had been drinking. Stiles grimaced and patted Derek on the back.

"Uh… Good? I don't really know how to describe it. It's really good though. Has me screaming his name every time." Derek looked at Stiles as though he had just said he was pregnant with a grasshopper.

"I just asked because you too look really close. And I'm nosy. It's ok though, I embrace it." Derek smiled and nodded.

"I know the feeling. This one right here's a nosy bugger for sure." Derek said as he stuck his thumb out, gesturing to Stiles.

Stiles gasped in mock horror at Derek's statement.

"What about you guys? How long have you been together?"

The couple that approached them at the closet spoke first. "We've been together for four years now."

"We've been together for just under two years."

Derek nodded. The six of them finished their lunches and went their separate ways. The others said something about going for a hike, so Stiles decided on going for a swim. Leave it to Stiles to find a lake in the middle of nowhere. Derek grabbed a towel from his bag and laid it on the sand gravel mix by the edge of the water. Stiles saw the water and immediately booked shit, jumping into the water. Which completely drenched Derek and the book he was reading.

"Stiles!" Stiles jumped where he stood, the water rippling around him. He laughed as he turned and saw Derek, drenched, and furious.

"Aw, Fido, did I get you a little wet? I'm sorry. If your going to shake, make sure you do it away from me!" Derek growled.

"You know I get mad when you say stuff like that. And now I have to kill you." Stiles smirked.

"I know it gets you mad. Mad is better than no emotion at all. I saw an emotion I couldn't place yesterday, but I think I know what it is now." Stiles said as he began trudging through the cold water towards Derek. "It was anger. But what about?"

"Stiles if you're going to talk random babble talk to a tree, ok?" Stiles smiled.

"Is it because you actually do hate me, or the fact that you have feelings for me that aren't actually supposed to be real," He said now, almost in a whisper. He could feel the heat of Derek's skin as it radiated off of him.

"I don't know! When I met you, you were this adhd mess with a fucked up family and equally fucked up friends. Now you're still that same kid. I just, I don't know. I just don't know. I feel something but I don't know what it is."

"What did you feel when you kissed me?" Derek took a step back and sat on a tree stump near his towel.

"I felt-calm. Nothingness? I can't describe it. Nothing I've ever felt before. It was nice." Stiles let his head fall back.

"The kiss was nice or the feeling was nice?" Derek put his hands on his head.

"Both I think." Stiles smiled.

"Good." He walked over to Derek so that he was standing over him. He put his hands on either sides of Derek's head and dropped his own so their foreheads were touching.

"You don't have to be the fearless Alpha. You can be my Derek. My weird camp going boyfriend Derek." Derek smiled and stood up.

"So, what, are we dating for real now?" Stiles tilted his head to the side playfully.

"I would like that." Derek nodded and lunged forward. He picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder and started for the lake. Laughing he jumped in, Stiles over his shoulder and completely submerged both of them.

"Derek?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"I'm kind of cold now."


	10. Swimming

_**Hi! How are you guys? I'm good just in case you were wondering. I'm not really sure where this is heading, but im going to try and make the chapters longer. I am currently listening to Outcast by Glee, it really is an inspirational song for me as I was bullied a lot because I didn't fit in and was made fun of daily in elementary school, but now I have great friends who love me for me, and honestly, I kind of owe them my life. If any of you guys read these, I love you guys, even if we've never met. Never ever change who you are.**_

_**A/N: Slight sexiness. You have been warned.**_

_**A/N: A big thank you to my Beta, Fangirlingovereverything.**_

Derek fell asleep next to Stiles, waking up however he was not. Derek woke up in the middle of the lake, floating on his airbed. He sat up and felt something cold pool around his elbow. Twisting his head he looked around. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jumped. He now knew what the cold thing was. Water. Ice cold, bone-shatteringly cold water that he was going to have to go IN if he wanted to get back onto shore. Shore. He looked at the shore and there sat Stiles, in a lawn chair, with something warm in his hands. He could see the steam radiating off of whatever he was drinking. Derek attempted to wave his arms around, but only ended up drawing more water onto the already slightly submerged makeshift raft.

"Stiles! What the fuck?" Stiles chuckled and Derek could see he physically shook with laughter. "If you don't get me back onto shore in five fucking minutes, I will kill you!" Stiles just shook harder, now doubling over with laughter. Derek couldn't help but smile at his _boyfriend's_ obvious attempt at a prank.

"I'm sorry Derek, but I can't help you, you're going to have to swim back." Stiles said, pity now in his voice. Derek was now gesturing towards him in an unsightly manner. As he was doing this, one of the camp directors trekked through the trees.

"Can you here me now? No? How about no- ha well fuck me sideways what do we have here? Oh, no not you, one of our campers seems to be stranded in the middle of the lake on a raft? No, actually that looks more like a mattress actually. What? Yeah, let me call you back." The small brunette turned to Stiles. She had a grin on her face. "Prank wars, huh? My brothers used to do that with me ALL the time, but I always won though. My mom and me teamed up and put spiders in their shoes. Ah, good times." She started to laugh to herself but then realized- she would probably end up hauling his ass back to shore.

"Please tell me you attached a rope or something?" Stiles just smiled and laughed. "Yeah but he doesn't know that yet so I think I'll leave him out there for a while longer. Maybe an hour. Not really sure yet." The brunette smiled at Stiles once again. "Alright. Just wanted to come and let you guys know, it's supposed to get kind of cold tonight, so you should bring out any extra blankets you two brought. And maybe bring him in? I don't think you'll want him to catch a cold do you?" Stiles smirked but nodded in agreement. Walking over to a nearby try he grabbed the rope that was tied to a small but sturdy branch. Grabbing it and walking backwards, he began pulling the rope, but stopped after he heard a loud splash. Turning he looked for the camper but she had gone back to find the other campers. Looking our to the mattress, he didn't see Derek. Fear gripped him. What if Derek had hit his head on something? What if the Alphas found them and were drowning him as he thought about this? Without a moments hesitation he rushed through the shallows of the lake and trudged through the cold water, as it got deeper. His limbs felt numb as the cold water practically soaked up all the warmth in his entire body. Once he was deep enough, he dove down; trying to swims fast and far as he could between breathes. As he neared the mattress, he began shouting, "Derek! Derek? Derek!" He looked around frantically. The water was clear enough to see the bottom. He looked but couldn't see Derek anywhere. He put his head under, looking for any evidence of Derek's departure but the cold water almost burnt his face with its temperature. Before he could fully get his head up out of the water, something heavy fell on him. As he sputtered and managed to force his way up he saw Derek grinning like a madman.

"Christ Derek! I was fucking petrified! I thought you had died or something!" Stiles began hitting Derek as he paddled around in the water. "Come on Stiles, I don't know about you, but im cold. Lets go back, OK? Here, help me push it." Stiles shook his head and grumbled angrily. As they reached the shore he started on Derek once more. " Bastard! I was about to start screaming for help! I thought you had drowned!" Derek smirked. He shook his head as he went in the tent, peeling his wet clothes off and changing into fresh ones. After opening changing he ushered Stiles inside to change. Stiles came out, now dry and fully dressed, he was also thoroughly pissed.

"You asshole! I freaking thought you drowned!" Derek laughed and pushed at Stiles. "Yeah you keep saying that. I gathered you thought that." Stiles took a breath and cracked his neck. " No, Derek, you don't understand. I thought you had drowned. It would have been my fault, like with my mom. I can't go through that again Derek. It would break my heart." Derek's smile fell from his face after he realized the distress he had caused Stiles. Stiles wandered back into the tent and laid down on a sleeping bag, looking up at the roof of the tent. When Derek opened the tent, he found him like that, eyes closed. Stepping out of his shoes, he also went inside the tent, but not beside Stiles. Instead, he sat over top of him, straddling him. "I'm sorry Stiles. Please forgive me," Derek murmured as he lent down and began trailing kisses up and down Stiles' neck and collarbone. Stiles smiled and stretched his neck. "That feels nice. Don't stop." Derek smiled and kept kissing Stiles' neck. He slowly made his way across his jaw and to his lips, first pecking them lightly, but then kissing him harder. Stiles opened one eye and smiled, tilting his head up. Derek took that as a signal to keep going so he kissed him again, this times letting his hands wander down to Stiles' hips, his finger brushing against his hipbone. Stiles grunted and pulled Derek down so their bodies were flush against each other. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, deepening the kiss. Derek smiled, "I really am sorry though. I never want to make you feel the way you did then." Stiles nodded and brushed his thumb across Derek's jaw. Stiles, apparently bored with the lack of movement, managed to get his legs underneath Derek and flip them over so Stiles was now straddling Derek. Stiles grinned before descending upon Derek's lips. He wound his hands through Derek's hair, and trailed them down Derek's stomach, his hands going beneath the shirt, bringing it up. Dark caught the hint and took his shirt off, throwing amongst the wet clothing they had already taken off. Stiles kissed his way from Derek's neck to his naval, nipping in some places making Derek shiver. Derek began to unbutton Stiles' shirt and practically ripped it from his shoulders. Stiles whimpered when Derek pulled back from him.

"Derek, noo," Stiles whined.

"Look, I am most likely as inexperienced in this stuff as you are, but when stuff like this starts, it usually ends in nakedness of the sexy variety." Stiles made a impatient sound. "So?" Derek sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not yet. We only started going out yesterday. Think Stiles. Trust me you have no idea how much I want you right now, but we need to wait." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wish you were as immature as I was, then this whole, 'we need to wait' business wouldn't happen. But yes, I get it, and you're probably right. So no sex. Not yet. But… kissing, and mild groping? Wait make that moderate. Moderate groping." Derek smiled. "All the groping you want Stiles, and definitely all the kissing. Not 'no', just not now."

Stiles smiled. "Fine, but I can totally feel your hard-on through your jeans, and just for you and your stupid rules, I'm not helping you with it. I am also not moving from this spot." Stiles huffed and sat up so he could cross his arms. Derek smiled and nodded, pulling Stiles back down for what was yet another kiss that made him regret his rule.

####

Stiles and Derek decided it would be a good idea to get to know the campgrounds, so they went for a walk through and around the property. As they left, Stiles nudged Derek. "Can we hold hands?" Derek smirked. An hour ago Stiles had tried -and failed- to jump his bones, now he was asking, _asking_, to hold his hand? Derek would never understand him. Nodding Derek held out his hand to Stiles who took it and threaded his fingers through. As they walked, Stiles could feel Derek's thumb brushing his fingers. He remembered that just over an hour ago, those fingers had been holding him and brushing against his hip.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles smiled and turned his head to Derek. "How good your fingers felt as the brushed against my skin." Derek chuckled, but kept walking, dragging Stiles with him. As they got to the edges of the camp, they saw all the cars that had been parked, when they noticed a familiar looking car. They glanced at each other and saw something that would scar them forever. Peter Hale and Adrian Harris- Stiles' chemistry teacher- making out. In a car. Stiles and Derek stopped dead in their tracks. They got on all fours and began crawling towards the parked vehicle, now, unsure of whether to be mortified or concerned. Just as they reached the car door, it swung open, a partially clad Mr. Harris and Peter falling out. On top of Stiles and Derek. Peter wasn't wearing pants-of any kind.

"Sweet fucking baby Jesus!" Derek tried to look at Stiles as he continued to curse. "Please, let me die, right here right now. I will never unseen this." Peter tried to right himself but ended up kicking Stiles in the face, although Stiles was unsure how accidental that actually was. Mr. Harris, well Adrian, scrambled up, looking frantically for his shirt, blushing a shade of red unknown to mankind.

"Hello, boys. Having fun?" Derek and Stiles both snorted at the comment.

"Uh, does it look like it? Your bare ass is currently squishing us." Stiles squeaked out, trying to gasp for air.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Stiles' dad, Peter?" Peter shrugged. "He's with everyone else. They all decided to camp out at the Argents place, since you know, huge arsenal of badass weapons at their disposal over there." Stiles brushed himself off as Peter finally got off. "By the way, that was really great to see. Do you think it's expensive to get that part of my memory wiped?" Derek smirked. Peter chuckled, "If you thought that was bad, be glad you hadn't interrupted us five minutes earlier!" Adrian blushed and mumbled something about finding his shirt and practically dove into the back seat of the car, in search of his shirt.

_**LOL, I am an awful person. Anyway, another chapter! YAYA! I currently have a physics and biology exam to study for, so my mom currently thinks I'm studying. I am so sneaky it's not even funny! Anywho, hope you enjoyed and all that fun stuff, I'll see you guy's again next chapter, which is hopefully coming soon!**_


	11. Slow Down There, Speed Racer

"So, you're dating Mr. Harris." Peter nodded. Sitting across from him Stiles tapped his fingers, somewhat uncomfortable with the topic.

"Yes, well, I didn't really want to tell everyone like this. Adrian is actually quite shy about his private life, he didn't really want anyone to know." Stiles nodded as Peter looked at Adrian who was now sitting several feet away, reading one of his many books that traveled with him. Peter smiled as he saw Adrian smile into the book he was currently reading.

"You tried to kill him, but now… I just don't understand." Peter nodded and smiled once again. "You and my nephew hated each-other when you first met, yet now I see you two holding hands, and not for the sake of appearances." Stiles smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, he's actually a horrible boyfriend, he wont even sleep with me!" Peter chuckled. Stiles began to babble but Peter just kept looking at Adrian, how he sat, how he moved, how he pushed his glasses up his nose. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really place what he liked about Adrian. And that worried him. A teenager, Stiles, no less, had managed to pool doubt in his mind.

He watched as Derek walked up to Adrian and handed him something, a soda perhaps, and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Whatever you did to him, keep doing it." Stiles stopped talking and a confused look crossed his face.

"What?" Peter smiled. He saw how Derek acted, how he used to act, all gruff and angry, and how different he was now. "You fixed him. After his parents died, a big part of him did as well. He wasn't the same after Kate killed them. No one would be. But right now, how he acts, that is how he used to be before they died. Smiling, chatty, occasionally funny. He never fixed himself like I did." Stiles sat there, leaning back in his chair.

"To be fair, Peter, you never really fixed yourself either." Peter smiled at Stiles. "I see why he likes you so much. For a Pessimist, you're pretty damn optimistic. There will be these moments when you look like you're going to go completely postal, but others when your smile actually reaches your eyes. I like those smiles."

"So, you're dating my uncle." Adrian nodded. "I didn't really want people to find out like this, or, you know, at all." Derek turned his head but nodded. "Why?" Adrian took a deep breath. "As a child, I always felt different. People started to see me different. I understood I was gay when I was probably twelve or thirteen, and I was ridiculed. When I was younger, I didn't really get why they were being so mean to me, why parents whispered when I was near. I don't blame them, though- they were brought up like that." Derek shook his head. "That is no excuse for ignorance."

Adrian leaned back in the bench and closed his book. He could see his parents in him. His father was a kind man, his mother strong but understanding. Right now, he could see both; he knew Derek didn't like him, yet he stuck up for him.

"I couldn't go back to that, it hurt me as a child, it would devastate me to see it happen again." Derek nodded, understanding him.

"What about you?" Derek smiled once again. "I don't do labels. You can't help whom you are attracted to. I happen to be attracted to Stiles. You also can't help who you fall in love with." Adrian smiled. "Do you? Love him, I mean." Derek sat there, thinking how to reply. "I honestly don't know. Can you love someone you hated once? He's a lot different than I thought he was." Adrian shrugged, pulling out a box from his pocket. Derek smiled. "So the great man smokes, huh?" Adrian smiled, holding the box out to Derek. Derek shook his head, but gestured that he should continue.

"It's a nasty habit, I know. It helps me though." Derek smiled. He was doing a lot of that recently, and he wondered if _someone_ had something to do with that.

Derek and Adrian chatted while Stiles and Peter did the same. Derek could see Stiles nodding and laughing occasionally. Adrian watched Derek smile as he saw Stiles move and jump about in his seat.

"So, how's it going? With the, uh, mission. You seem to be doing alright." Derek nodded. "Yeah. I'm a bit worried though, Stiles started shouting my name, my real name, he thought I was hurt and he freaked out. What if someone heard?" Adrian tilted his head back, frowning.

As Adrian was about to speak, Peter rose, Stiles in tow, and began walking towards them. Peter smiled as he saw Adrian immediately stand. As Peter got closer, he could see the blush, creeping up Adrian's neck as he smiled. Peter stopped once beside him and gently pushed Stiles at Derek. Derek smirked and put his arm around Stiles who blushed but leaned into Derek.

"Well, boys, it looks like we're going to be roomies!" Stiles looked at Derek with a certain fear in his eyes.

"No tent sex, Peter. I've seen you naked, I don't also need to see Adrian naked."

The four of them were finding it very difficult to sleep that night. At one point, Stiles was laying across Derek who had his head on Adrian's stomach who was wedged almost underneath Peter. When they woke up, tempers were not at their finest, backs and necks cracked with minimal movement, overall, it had not been a great night. Derek and Stiles woke up early, tiptoeing around their sleeping companions.

"Man, I feel like the Doctor with all these companions." Derek could not understand what that had to do with a tent. "Your doctor sleeps in a tent? Time to get a different doctor Stiles. One that preferably doesn't sleep in a tent."

Stiles' mouth dropped. "You don't know who the Doctor is? Shame! He is a Time Lord. He is majestic and everyone should love him because he is amazing. Especially David Tennant- by far my favorite." Derek just nodded and smiled, acknowledging that it was probably best not to question Stiles' odd words. They had one more week to learn something, anything about the Alpha pack, and their ties to this place.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's early, no one else should be up." Stiles nodded and walked off in the direction of the forest. He kicked stones as he walked, dust billowing out under his feet. He looked up at the early morning sky and how it melded with the partial canopy of trees. He liked the way it looked; the gray sky melting into the greens and browns of the trees and their leaves. Seeing a branch, he jumped and grabbed on, climbing over so he was sanding on the branch, several feet from the ground.

"You're going to fall, Alec!" Derek said with a smirk. Stiles just laughed and bounced about on the branch. Just as Derek was underneath him, he heard a crack. Not connecting the fact he was on a branch, he continued his jumping. Moment later, a large, sickening crunch sounded, Stiles falling just after, right onto Derek. They landed in a pile of their limbs, Derek grunting at the impact, Stiles streaking at the sudden fall.

"Fucking hell! What did you do that for? Are you trying to kill me?" Stiles just looked at Derek with a puppy dogface. "Fine, fine. Are you hurt?" Stiles shook his head and stood up. Derek followed suite, brushing himself off and cracking his back. Stiles smiled as Derek made a face.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Derek glared, Stiles finned even more than before. "Prick." Stiles wiggled his fingers and ran off. "Oi! Alec! Wait, where are you going?" Stiles just waved his hands in the air, so Derek ran after him. Just as Derek ran passed a thick stumped tree, Stiles jumped at him, causing him to fall over and tumble, both of them tangled together. Derek ended up over-top of Stiles, grinning as he sat on Stiles' lap. Stiles grinned back, lifting his upper body, pressing his lips against Derek's. Derek smiled into the kiss, but gasped as Stiles flipped them over.

"Hey, Derek, guess what?" Stiles whispered into his ear.

"What, Stiles?" Derek answered, also whispering. Stiles looked at him and grinned. "I win".

Lydia woke up to the smell of air freshener of all things. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she glanced over to a sleeping Alison and Scott, his arm wrapped around her. Getting up, padding down the hall and taking a shower, she could have sworn she heard talking from downstairs. Stepping out, she wrapped herself up in a towel, and padded back into Alison's room to grab some clothes. She quietly opened the drawers and grabbed some clothing before quickly putting it on- thankfully Scott hadn't woken up during her shower, him and his wolf ears- and brushing her hair. Once it was tangle free, she swept it up into a ponytail, and headed downstairs. Isaac, Danny, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, and Sheriff Stilinski greeted her.

"Good morning Lydia." Lydia smiled, "Good morning everyone." Lydia smiled at everyone else until she realized Danny was also there.

"Um, Danny, why are you here?" Danny smiled, "After Jackson tried to kill me I kind of did my research, I figured it out in my own time." Lydia nodded and went to the fridge grabbing some orange juice and a glass.

"We thought it would be best if we all stayed in one place, or relatively close. The house is big, so we'll all fit. We can go grab more clothes later if you'd like, everyone else except for Scott already has their things here. Where is Scott by the way?"

"They're both asleep still. Do you want me to go get them, or just Scott?" Chris smiled, "Let's let them sleep for a little longer, I think we're all kind of tired these days. I need to talk with the Sheriff and Melissa, so why don't you show Danny and Isaac to the guest room, Lydia?" Lydia nodded, drank the last of her juice and waved the boys towards her before walking up the stairs. They followed, dragging bags behind them.

Once they reached the room they put their things on the bed. "Alison's room is just across the hall, come find us if you need anything. I'm going to see if they're awake, you can come with me or you can unpack." The boys glanced at each other and walked towards Lydia and followed her into Alison's room. Alison and Scott were still asleep, Alison's head in the crook of Scott's neck, her arms tangled around him, their legs bunched together.

Lydia looked at Danny and Isaac before going up to the bed and jumping on it. "Wake up! It's time to wake up!"

"Noooo!" Both Scott and Alison said in unison as they tried to kick Lydia off the bed. Scott grabbed the blanket they had been sharing and pulled it over their heads, grumbling as he did.

"Come on! Isaac and Danny and Melissa and the Sheriff are here! Don't you want to say hello?" Alison shot up and made something that could only compared to the devil's face as she glared at Lydia.

"Apparently we're all getting cozy and friendly. We're all staying here until Stiles and Peter and Derek get back."

Danny looked up and smiled. "Don't forget Adrian."

"What" Danny just looked at Isaac and chuckled. "Didn't you know? Mr. Harris is shacked up with Peter in that hellhole of a camp with Stiles and Derek. Stiles texted me a few hours ago- he and Derek caught them screwing in the car, well apparently, oh wait ill just show it to you-" Danny pulled out his phone and showed all of them, Scott having finally popped out of the blanket cocoon.

New Message:

Danny, guess what? Harris and Peter are fucking! Derek and I went for a walk and we found them in a car! It was freaking hilarious, Harris like fell out and wasn't wearing some of his clothes-priceless.

P.S.- Derek and I should be home soon.

P.P.S.- Derek and I are ACTUALLY dating! I can't believe it either!

XoXoOxOx-Stiles.

They looked at each other in disbelief.


	12. The Glove Box of Doom

Yay! New chapter! Whoooooot! If you like, I do have a tumbler, madibahris , so feel free to follow me, I post teen wolf, torchwood, supernatural, doctor who, sanctuary, etc. Please review, as it helps my plot nubbins( props if you get the reference) as they work. Still need a co-writer for me and my smutty details. Send me a message or something like that! Xoxo!

TWTWTW

New message: 8:54 am

From: Danny

Are you serious? Like dating dating? Did he fall and hit his head?

New message: 8:57 am

From: Stiles you bitch!

Yes! And dating dating. And no, I don't think he fell, at least I hope not. How is everyone?

New Message: 9:01am

From: Danny

Ahh, look, if you turn to your left we can see the endangered concerned boyfriend. Isn't it cute? And since you are so persistent, we're fine. I don't exactly enjoy sharing a tiny bed with Isaac, but it could be worse. Lydia, Alison, and Scott all have to share Alison's bed.

New Message: 9:06am

From: Stiles you bitch!

Does Isaac look fantastic naked? I bet he has a huge cock, like monumentally huge. You know what we should do? Have a threesome! Huge cocks all around.

New Message: 9:14am

From: Danny

Uhm, not too sure if I feel comfortable talking about Isaac's cock? Or mine for that matter. Wait, we're having a threesome? No, offense Stiles, but I don't think you could keep up, I mean you're an energetic guy but it takes some real effort, if you know what I mean.

New Message: 9:16am

From: Stiles you bitch!

Sorry, Peter stole my phone, and then proceeded to sit on me. Harris then sat with Derek as I screamed bloody murder, which did not seem to impede his pervy skills at all. And, whoa, I could totally keep up with you! And seriously, have you seen me naked- scratch that, Derek's looking over my shoulder and growling, so no naked Stiles for you- sorry Danny, I know your dreams have been shattered.

New Message: 9:23am

From: Scott

Dude, what did you say/text to Danny? He's just sitting on the couch muttering to himself. Shit, it looks like he's hyperventilating.

New Message: 9:28am

From: Stiles

Just look at the text, then you'll understand.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Derek was unsure whether he should laugh or go help. Peter was once again sitting on Stiles, only this time, he didn't have his phone- he just appeared to be very comfortable. Adrian was seated next to him smirking, unsure of whether to intervene.

Finally deciding, Adrian stood up, walking towards Stiles and Peter. "Peter, don't be a child. Stiles stop moaning, you're drawing attention." Peter huffed, but rose at Adrian's request, brushing off his pants as he made faces at Stiles. Stiles picked himself up off the ground and wandered over to Derek before Derek pulled him down to sit- on his lap. Stiles leaned back onto Derek's chest, he could feel the steady heartbeat and rhythmic breathing. He liked being this close to Derek.

"Alright kiddies. Change of plans." Peter said as he ushered them closer, "While you two were making a scandal in the closet, we were actually finding shit out." Stiles' eyes went wide. "And?" Peter chuckled softly. "Not much shit to be found I'm afraid. What we found we already knew about. So, tomorrow we pack up and hit the road. No point staying longer than we have to." Stiles huffed but nodded.

He was actually starting to like the place, how he could spend time with Derek. He decided that they would have to make the best of the one day they had left to be-relatively- alone. Seeing as it was around 10:30am, he decided they would all go swimming.

"All of us should go swimming." Derek nodded and rose, while Peter jumped up and smirked. "Ah! You care about me?" Stiles laughed. "If I hadn't included you, you would have included yourself. And probably not in a good way." Peter offered his hand to Adrian, who was still sitting. He looked at it and then at Peter, then to Stiles. Grimacing, he took it and Peter laced their fingers togaether, humming as they walked back to the tent.

Derek looked at Stiles before smirking and grabbing his hand. Stiles looked at their hands, and then to Derek who was smiling still. Stiles rolled his eyes and took off, Derek in tow as they jumped over logs, large stones, and fallen branches.

TWTWTWTW

Lydia sat at the kitchen table, slightly uncomfortable. She was inspecting her nails, freshly painted, for cracks but she could feel eyes on her. She looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski looking at her while he sipped his coffee.

"Mr. Stilinski, if you have something to say, please say it, this silence and intense staring is getting incredibly annoying." Mr. Stilinski sighed, pulling out a chair from the table Lydia was sitting at and sat down, placing his coffee in front of him, the steam billowing about.

"So, I was informed about what's going on. Everything that went on, like when you were in the hospital. How did all of you get involved in this?" Lydia nodded, putting her hands down flat on the table.

"Alison didn't know her family were hunters, Scott got bitten by Peter, Peter was a psycho, Jackson wanted to be, turned? I'm not really sure about that part, he refused to tell me. Danny overheard too much, Erica, she didn't want to be epileptic anymore- I don't know much else about her, or Boyd for that matter. Isaac had an abusive dad. Derek turned them all. Stiles was, is, just being a good friend. He was there for Scott, chained him to a radiator to protect him from himself, to protect others. That night at Jungle, he saved the day." Lydia finished, a smile touching her lips as she thought about the seemingly harmless human known as Stiles, realizing like her, he may not be human.

"That's a lot of information. But when you were attacked-"

"Peter attacked me, Stiles tried to save me."

The Sheriff nodded. "After you were attacked, you were different? And what about Stiles? Why can't he just be left alone in all this?"

"They think I'm immune, but something else happened. I can still feel Chris watching me sometimes. Stiles, he cant be left alone because, we don't know what he is. Chris doesn't think he's just human, Scott needs to believe he's human, he's part of this now, whether he likes it or not. Just like you, just like all of us."

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles watched Derek as he began to pack away the things they didn't really need. It seemed odd, them leaving so abruptly. Stiles rose, starting towards the path that led toward the thicker part of the forest. As he walked, he noticed as most of the trees had marks in the, some bruises even, like something too heavy had leaned against them for far too long. Brushing his hand along the marks and indents, he heard the sharp snap of a branch and ducked behind a thick tree.

He watched as three men came out from the brush, dusting small pieces of tree from their clothing. They were talking to one another about something, they were too far away to be heard by Stiles, but something told him it was safer to stay hidden from view. Breathing slowly and quietly, he strained his ears to the voices. Engrossed in his attempt to hear, he did not notice the body that had come up behind him. A hand darted in front of him quickly, covering his mouth, another securing him against the tree. He turned his head to see Adrian, his glasses askew. Adrian nodded and removed his hands slowly to avoid noise.

They sat there for what seemed like forever. When the men started to turn around and head back, Stiles looked up at the sky, it was turning grey. He watched as the three men disappeared into the brush, presumably going back from where they had came.

Adrian grabbed Stiles' hand and ran back towards the camp. After several minutes, they arrived back, they stood there by the tent, hunched over, both breathing heavily, Adrian grabbing his side.

"I fucking hate running." Stiles nodded in agreement. Derek and Peter came into view almost instantly.

"Where the hell have you two been? We've been looking for you!" Stiles and Adrian exchanged glances before simultaneously saying, "We need to leave. Tonight."

Everyone had left the Argent's house. Alison, Danny, Isaac, Lydia, and Scott, had all gone out to find things for school. It started up again in one week, and while other teenagers dreaded the return of classes and homework, they were all excited for something normal. Something they all had before any of this started, normality. Now none of them have it, but they all yearn for it.

As they drove, all crammed into Alison's car, the silence became frustrating. "So-" Alison began, "what are you guys taking?" They all exchanged looks.

A muttering began of Chemistry and Biology, how Scott insisted they should be allowed more than one period of Gym. Lydia talked about Math, and Science, and how she was going to switch one of her academics to art. They all paused to look at her before Danny spoke.

"She's good, really good, you guys should see her draw, it's fantastic." Lydia blushed and looked out the window as they drove. As they pulled in to a mall with a Staples, Alison noticed a man. He had dark sunglasses on and was being led around by a woman. Once she parked the car and everyone got out, she noticed they stood outside of the Staples waiting.

As they approached, Lydian watched as they walked away, back to their car, got in, and drove away. She shook her head, realizing it was probably a silly coincidence.

Derek and Peter went to go talk to the camp leaders while Adrian and Stiles loaded the remaining things into their cars. Stiles chewed his lip as they loaded their things, wanting to talk, needing to talk, but unsure if it was the right moment.

"Adrian, I just wanted to say thank you, for, you know, helping me back in the woods." Adrian nodded. "Peter would have been upset. He actually likes you, you know. He doesn't like a lot of people, but you he likes." Stiles smirked, "Don't sound so surprised. Just because you hate me, doesn't mean everyone else does as well."

Adrian chuckled, closed the back of the car, and leaned against it. "I don't hate you, Stiles, it's just- when your dad asked me all those questions it made me feel horrible. I just knew after the Hale fire that it had been Kate, she only knew the information about how to get away with it because of me. When your dad asked me those questions, it brought all the guilt back that I had pushed away and it was like every time I looked at you, I could feel it again." Stiles nodded, and leaned against the back of the car also, mimicking Adrian's behavior.

Stiles turned just as Derek and Peter returned, Peter waving, and Adrian blushing as Peter ran to him. Stiles just grinned as Derek came over, nudging him in the shoulder. Peter smiled as he watched the two of them interact, something like school children, but what they had seen, what they had done, made them far older. It made Peter sad to think of how Stiles lost the best years he would ever have as a kid. Not that Stiles was a social butterfly, but he probably could have had a normal relationship, one that didn't include werewolves.

He saw that realization in Derek. Peter knew that some part of Derek hated himself for possibly loving Stiles, but they needed each other, and Derek wasn't ready to give that up quite yet.

Right before leaving, Peter walked over to Stiles and hugged him, only to whisper in his ear, "I put condoms in the glove box. Easier cleanup." Stiles pushed away from Peter, punching him in the arm quickly before smiling.

"Perv." Peter wiggled his eyebrows in response before grinning and walking off to Adrian who was waiting by the car for him. As Peter passed him, he gave a sharp slap to his butt, startling Adrian. Derek snickered as he got in the Camaro, motioning for Stiles to follow suite. Opening the door, closing it, and sliding in, Stiles looked at the glove box and bit back a laugh.

"What are you smirking at?"

Stiles fell asleep, his face on the window. Derek turned to look at him and smiled. Such a ridiculous person, such a fragile little human, yet he had accomplished so much.

He survived.

Not a small feat to accomplish. He was glad he had survived though, without Stiles, he wasn't really sure he would have done this. The thought of going on a fake camping trip and pretending to be together with anyone but Stiles brought a bad taste to his mouth.

Stiles jumped in his sleep, started chewing. Always thinking about food, huh Stiles?

One hand on the steering wheel, the other rubbing his face. Exhaustion overtaking him, he decided to drive until he found a motel, a decent place to spend the night. Pulling out his phone he texted Peter.

Peter, too tired to drive for much longer. Going to find a motel and crash for the night.

Before sending it, Derek snapped a quick picture of Stiles, head rested against the window, mouth open, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Derek smirked at the picture.

After driving for half an hour longer, Derek finally came across a motel. After pulling in to a parking space, he woke Stiles, doubting his ability to get more than one body through the doors. Stiles woke up with a snort, wiping drool from his face as he straightened himself out. Looking around he realized they were stopping for the night. Looking at Derek's barely conscious form, he fished Derek's wallet from his jeans and opened the door, heading for the main office.

Inside, he found a wiry old lady at he check-in desk, reading Fifty Shades of Grey. As he approached the desk, she looked up from her book, smiling at him.

"Bit late, isn't it dear?"

Stiles smiled, "Yes ma'am. Can I have one room please?" The woman smiled at him.

"Of course dear. Cash or credit? It's 80 dollars for the night." Stiles tilted his head in thought.

"Um, Cash. Please." Stiles smiled at the lady, who smiled back. He gave her the money, and she gave him a key. Stiles waved as he closed the office door behind him.

As he walked back to the car, Stiles smiled. Derek was passed out against the window. Looking at the key, he breathed a sigh of relief- the room wasn't on the second floor. Finding the room marked 17, he unlocked it and shut the lights on. It looked similar to the motel they had stayed in on their way in. Tossing the key on the counter, he walked back out to the car. Yanking open Derek's door, Stiles realized he made a fatal mistake. Derek had been _asleep_ against the door, so when he opened it, he had to quickly catch Derek, his face narrowly avoiding the cold pavement below them.

Pushing Derek back up, he unbuckled his seat belt. When he looked back at Derek's face, his eyes were open. Stiles grinned at Derek who smirked sleepily, and staggered out of the car. Stiles wrapped Derek's arm around him to keep him up while he locked up the car and walked (very) slowly to the motel room. Placing him on bed (rather ungracefully) he closed the door, locked it and walked back to Derek. Pushing the covers on the bed down, he pushed Derek back and began unlacing his shoes. Stiles removed his socks with minimal effort. With a huff, he started trying to get Derek's remaining clothing off. After struggling for almost ten minutes, Stiles finally got his shirt off.

He unbuttoned Derek's jeans, and smacked at his side until he lifted his hips enough for Stiles to pull them off. He maneuvered the covers from under Derek so that he could cover him with them. Stripping himself to his underwear, as he did to Derek, he checked the locks and the windows before shutting off the lights and climbing in beside Derek.

Stiles lay there for some time, listening to the sound of Derek's steady breathing. Stiles began to think about what would happen when they got back. Surely things couldn't continue like they had, but he really, really hoped that they did.

Stiles didn't think he'd sleep as well without Derek at his back every night. Stiles turned so he was facing Derek and watched him for a few minutes. He reached up, slowly, the night clouding his sight. As he reached Derek's face, he slowly reached up and traced the shape.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles jumped. He should have known Derek would wake up.

"You" Stiles replied, sighing. Derek stretched his legs, but remained where he was.

"What about me?" Stiles swallowed, unsure of how to proceed.

"How thing are going to be like when we get back. I liked being alone with you. It was nice."

Derek turned now, so he was laying on his back. "Is." Stiles sat up in confusion. "Not 'was', _**is**_. It is nice, as it will remain." Stiles smiled, reaching over to put his hand on Derek's chest.

"Derek?" Derek smiled and turned over so they were facing each other again. "Yes Stiles?" Stiles smiled once again into the dark room. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired again." Chuckling softly, Derek nodded, Stiles taking Derek's laugh as a 'yes'.

**Nine pages, people! In size twelve font! My hand freaking hurts! The things we do for love. So, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to write a chapter for two other Fics, one of them I have severe writers block for, it's so not funny- you have no idea. I'll try and update when I can, please review, it is great for my plot bunnies/nubbins!**


End file.
